Sortie à la plage
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Un petit moment paisible entre deux couples ordinaires. Antonio/Gabi et Ricardo/Paula


Sortie à la plage.

Sommaire : Un petit moment paisible entre deux couples ordinaires.

Pairing : Antonio/Gabi et Ricardo/Paula.

Disclaimer : Juste écrit pour le fun !

&&&&&

Je sors de l'eau, complètement épuisée et bien entendu trempée, une légère brise me fait frissonner alors que je me dirige vers Ricardo qui est resté « surveiller » nos serviettes.

Tu parle ! Il avait peur du résultat qu'une bataille d'eau contre ma sœur et moi allait donner.

Je me retourne vers Paula qui s'acharne sur Antonio et me dis que finalement Ricardo n'a pas eu tord, on l'aurait achevé !

-Pourquoi tu ris ?

-Oh peut-être parce que je te vois assis là….. « surveillant » nos biens et je m'étonne que tu ais eu la trouille face à deux _innocentes _jeunes femmes.

Ricardo sourit à son tour.

-Crois-moi Gabi de là où j'étais j'ai tout vu et il n'y a rien d'innocent dans la façon dont vous l'avez littéralement noyé !

Un rire m'échappe.

-Avoue qu'on t'a fait peur !

-Ouais bien sur !

Je suis contente qu'après tant d'années à se déchirer, tous, nous ayons trouvé une stabilité les uns avec les autres.

-Alors… à part nous observer _outrageusement_, tu faisais quoi ?

-Je n'ai rien fait d'illégal à ce que je sache !

-Ca c'est entre toi et ta conscience !

Il se mit à rire, à cause de moi, c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé depuis si longtemps.

-Alors… ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-T'es sure que tu n'as pas été flic dans une vie antérieure toi !?

-Ca m'aurait bien plu ! Mais tu ne répons pas à ma question.

-Je vous regardais toi et Paula….

-Ah ah j'le savais !

-Gabi…..

-Pardon, pardon.

-Donc je vous regardais rire avec Antonio et je regardais en arrière, au temps où….

-L'on était mariés toi et moi et qu'Antonio était prêtre.

-Oui. Et je me faisais la réflexion qu'on en a fait du chemin.

-C'est sur, mais il nous a fallu pas mal de temps tout de même.

Il acquiesça légèrement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure mais il t'a fait rire, d'une façon dont je n'ai jamais réussi.

-Tu me faisais rire aussi Ricardo.

-Ouais mais pas comme ça. Il te rend heureuse.

-Oui, très.

-Je l'aurais jamais cru. Enfin je veux dire que j'ai jamais voulu croire que vous deux c'était si sérieux.

-Je sais.

-Je suis sincèrement heureux, pour vous deux Gabi.

-Merci. Ca à l'air également de plutôt bien aller avec Paula ?!

-Oui, plus que jamais. Je crois que d'une certaine façon notre mariage à toi et moi a servi à quelque chose.

-Ah ?

-J'en suis sorti grandi.

-Je crois qu'on a tous tiré des leçons de ce mariage.

Au loin, les rires de Paula et Antonio nous parvinrent.

-Je pense même à replonger.

-Pardon ?!

Il clarifia.

-Dans le mariage.

-Oh. Il serait temps oui ! T'as intérêt à te dépêcher de lui demander, j'adore fêter les bonnes nouvelles !

-Quelle bonne nouvelle ?

Je sursautai, n'ayant pas entendu ma sœur et mon mari arriver. Un sourire malicieux se plaqua très vite sur mon visage quand une idée apparue.

-Celle qui nous dit qu'on a eu le dessus sur les frères Torres et donc qu'ils vont avoir le privilège de faire les boutiques avec nous !

Je vis les yeux de Paula s'illuminer aussi, alors que le visage de nos deux compagnons n'en menait pas large.

-Pitié Gabi tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?!

Antonio me fit le plus doux de ses sourires.

-Parce que tu m'aimes !?

-Ca ne marchera pas cette fois Antonio !

Il se retourna alors vers Ricardo.

-C'est de ta faute, tu m'aurais aidé on aurait pas à subir CA !

Paula et moi nous efforcions de ne pas rire.

- Relax frangin ça ne doit pas être si terrible !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais fait de shopping avec Gabi !

-Hey !!!

Il s'approcha, croyant que ses yeux de chien battu et son sourire à faire damner un saint allaient me faire changer d'avis.

-Désolé chérie mais c'est pire qu'un marathon !

Il est vrai qu'à la seconde où ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, faire les boutiques est bien la dernière chose dont j'avais envie mais….

-Hop hop hop ! Ca ne marchera pas non plus cette tactique de diversion Monsieur Torres.

-Dommage. On ne peut pas en vouloir à un homme d'essayer.

Me dégageant de son étreinte, je vis que Paula et Ricardo avaient déjà tout remballé et étaient près à partir… là où l'on voulait.

-Paula ? T'as un magasin en tête ?

Au grand sourire qu'elle nous adressa, je compris qu'elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête.

-Yep !

Elle se retourna et bien que regardant Ricardo, elle s'adressa aux deux membres masculins de notre petit groupe.

-Vous nous faites confiance, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?

Antonio, toujours souriant mais légèrement moins confiant répondit.

-Je sens que je vais le regretté mais oui.

-Bien, alors suivez-nous et taisez-vous !

Devant leur expression choquée nous ne pouvions qu'éclater de rire.

Je pris Antonio par la main.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je te promets de te remercier plus tard !

Un clin d'œil et un baiser plus tard.

-T'as intérêt sinon……

-Pas de menace Antonio, on ne les a pas encore fait les magasins.

Ricardo se retourna vers nous.

-Ouais T. ne nous mets pas plus en danger que nécessaire !

-Moi ?!?!

Nous sommes tous parti dans un grand éclat de rire.

Les années aidant, passer les déceptions, les rancœurs et les sentiments contradictoires fut plus facile que je ne l'avais présagé.

Je souris devant nous, ce que l'on a réussi à recréer ou a créer, est quelque chose de fabuleux et me comble de joie.

Il y a un temps où je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir dire ça mais… j'aime ma famille, et pour rien au monde je ne la changerai.

&&&&&


End file.
